Please love me back
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Riku loves sora and he can't hold himself back anymore lemon yaoi is you don't like don't read.


**I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters. If you don't like yaoi then don't read. I'm sorry about my really bad grammar and spelling. **

Sora, Kaira and Riku were sitting in the Paopu tree talking. "Well I better get going see you guys tomorrow." Kaira yelled as she ran to her boat.

"Sora," Riku said as he turned to his best friend. His sliver hair and green eyes shined in the sun.

"Yes," Sora turned to Riku with that cute smile that he always has. "what is it?" Sora asked as he put his head to the side a little.

"I want to give you something," he said with a little blush on his face.

"Really what is it?" Sora started to bounce in his seat on the tree. Riku laughed a little at how much he acts like a little kid.

"OK closes your eyes and follow me alright."Sora closed his eyes like he was told, in the mean time Riku grabbed the Paopu fruit. Once that was done Riku grabbed Sora hand and helped him down from the tree. "Don't open them alright."

"Ok," Riku looked over to his friend, his hair was standing up like it didn't know what gravity was. If his eyes were open you would see those beautiful blue eyes. Riku started to pull Riku but he kept bumping into things. So Riku put the Paopu in his back pocket, then he picked Sora up, holing him like a new bride. "That's better."

"W…what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."Sora's face turned a little red. "You're so cute when you blush."

Sora eyes flow open "what?" Sora blushed more.

"I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed."Riku bent down so that there faces were centimeters apart. Then he pulled away and started to walk again.

"How far are you taking me Riku?"

"We're here." Riku started to walk into to one of the caves on the island. Once they were inside he put Sora down.

"What's in here." Sora said as he looked around. The next thing Sora he was pushed into the cave wall." What re you doing Riku." Sora said as he looked in his friend's eyes.

"Sora I love you."Sora's eyes when wide as Riku crashed there lips together. Riku started to part Sora's lips with his tongue then he slipped it inside. Riku explored every part of Sora's mouth then he pulled away. "I'm sorry Sora but I can't hold my self back any longer." After saying this he started to unzip Sora close.

"What are you doing Riku?" Riku dragged his tongue up Sora neck to his cheek were he planed a light kiss, which made Sora moan a little. Riku eyes when wide then he when back to Sora neck where he nibbled a little and started to suck. "Riku… more," Sora in between moans, make Riku look up at him.

"If you say so but there no stopping once I start." Sora nodded his head. Riku Started to attack Sora's nipples making Sora moan louder. At the same time Riku took off Sora close living him in his boxers. Once that was done Riku moved his hand to Sora covered length and started to rub. As Sora was moaning under him he started to strip himself leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

"Riku it fells so good."Sora said as he moaned. Riku couldn't hold back anymore so he took off both of there boxers and looked over his best friend licking his lips. Riku put three fingers in his mouth and started to suck covering them the best he could. Then put them to Sora's opening and pushed to first one in. "It fells weird," Sora said panting a little. Once Riku thought Sora was ready he pushed the last two fingers in. Once Sora was ready was ready Riku pulled them out. "Is this alright with you Sora?" Riku asked as he petted Sora's head a little.

Sora blushed a little" Yes," Riku Smiles as he put his to Sora tight ring of muscle and started to push in slowly. Tears started to go down Sora's cheek. "hurts" Riku stopped moving and started to kiss the tears away, then started to move again. Once he was all the way in he waited for Sora to adjust. Sora started to buck his hips into Riku so Riku started to thrust.

"You're so tight Sora."

"Oh god… right there," Sora said as he curved his back off the ground. Riku grabbed Sora's legs and put them on his shudders so that he was able the hit that spot ever time. "Faster," Sora moaned out.

"If that's what you want." Riku started to go as fast and hard as his body would let him.

"More…"

"Needed little one are we." Riku said as he laughed a little.

"Not little." Sora said as he moaned

"Well your dick is smaller then mine."Riku said as he slammed into his spot.

"Ah..." Riku decided to push Sora to his limit. So he grab a hold of his dripping dick and started to pump him. "My tummy fells funny." Sora said as he moaned which made Riku grin." Riku slammed in as hard he could right in Sora's making him cum all over Riku's hand and there chest. Sora's opening got tighter around Riku making him fill Sora making Sora's eye's go wide. "What did you just do?" Sora asked as he blushed a deep red.

"Sorry," Riku said as he pulled out. "Well your all mine now."Riku pulled his pants over to them and pull out the yellow star shaped fruit. Sora took a bite and smiled.

"I love you Riku."Riku smiles as he pulled Sora into a deep kiss.

The end


End file.
